With Everything I Have, With Everything I Am
by sEaWeEdPaTcHKiD
Summary: Syaoran left seven years ago and is finally returning to what he thought was a waiting Sakura. Seven years can change many things, appearances, personalities, emotions, and feelings. (Save me from my horrible summaries! RR!) Chapter 3: UP!
1. Return to the Past

With Everything I Have

Disclaimer:  I do not own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura or any characters in this story.  Should I come up with a name not used in the series, it's probably my friend's friends' names.  The songs I use are also not mine.  In this chapter, they are copyrighted to Jay Chou. 

Chapter 1:  Return to the Past

Clothes, clothes, clothes…they were strewn about a dimly lit room as a young boy, at the age of 19, darted back and forth picking up objects of clothing and things of sentimental value.  The room was rather large, and was divided into three parts.  One would encounter the first part when he first walked into the room.  It was the actual sleeping area and bedroom, off to the right was a doorway that led to a study and to the left was a door leading to the restroom. 

In the center of the bedroom was a large bed that had suitcases and luggage lined up upon it, a total of three of them.   One and half of the three were filled and there wasn't much time to spare.  The amber eyed boy cursed under his breath and he scuttled about trying to grab everything before his flight was to leave. 

"I told you to pack last night so that you could wake up and go…but nooooo…that's not what the mighty Syaoran wanted to do.  Instead, he insisted that he could pack in the morning and be ready to go two hours before the flight."  Came a mocking voice.  The boy turned to glare at the boy standing by the door. 

"Shut up, Eriol!  If you're going to stand there and mock me, help me pack!"  Syaoran said in a frustrated tone.  He hadn't even changed from his forest green pajamas yet.  His cousin, Eriol, stood there in all his smirking glory, dressed in off white (not quite khaki) shorts that went just past his knees, a fitted ribbed sleeveless white shirt, and an open blue button down shirt over it. 

"I actually find it quite amusing that you, the normally punctual one, is running around his room with clothes all over the place, trying to change and pack at the same time.  Which, by the way, isn't working."  Eriol mused and pointed at Syaoran's lack of coordination.  By this time, Syaoran was getting rather frustrated with his tardiness.  He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and threw it at his dear cousin, hitting him in the chest.  "Fine!  Fine!  I'll help you pack!  No need to be so hostile."  Eriol said as he walked towards the mess with the piece of clothing, a sock, in his hand.  He made sure to place the sock on Syaoran's head before he actually helped. 

With the help of Eriol, Syaoran managed to finish his packing within the next 15 minutes and sent them with Wei, Syaoran's caretaker, to take to the airport for loading.  However, there was one slight problem. 

"Hey, Syaoran."  Eriol chimed. 

"Yeah?"  Responded Syaoran with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

Eriol glanced around the now clean room and grinned.  "Your lack of coordination this morning really does amuse me.  So, I must ask…What are you going to wear now that you've packed up all your clothes and sent them on their way to the airport?"  

Syaoran paused mid-toothbrushing and looked down at what he was wearing.  "Oh crap!" he shouted and ran out after Wei with a toothbrush and foaming toothpaste in his mouth. 

…So, after causing quite the ruckus that morning and embarrassing himself in front of many, many people…Syaoran finally got his clothes and changed into them.  Syaoran had about half an hour before he had to leave to the airport, and he used that time to relax after his hectic morning. 

Syaoran plopped down onto a plush couch that sat at the end of his bed.  He threw his head back and let it rest against the backing of the forest green couch.  "Ugh…"  He groaned. 

Eriol was all smiles as he began to prod and irritate his cousin.  "You know, Syaoran, today's the day we're finally going back to Japan.  Aren't you even in the least bit excited?" 

Syaoran closed his eyes and began to remember about his past in Japan.  He was silent as he remembered the girl he had fallen in love with.  Eriol seemed to take notice of this and smiled more.  The two weren't returning to Japan so that Syaoran could chase a girl around Japan, they were going back for their studies.  They would be entering college in Tokyo and would be residing in Japan until who knows when. 

Eriol walked over to the radio positioned on Syaoran's now empty dresser and looked at a picture that was left there.  It was a picture of Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol in a cabin, by a fireplace, during a winter retreat.  Eriol took a quick glance at Syaoran and noticed that he was looking at the picture from where he was sitting.  It was a past that neither of them could or wanted to forget.  Eriol returned the picture to its place and walked to the door. 

"See you in about 20 minutes downstairs."  Eriol said as he left the room.  He could only hope that the life they had both left behind would still be there when they returned.  Eriol left the room and headed downstairs to grab some snacks before leaving. 

Syaoran had his hand on his forehead as he rested his head against the plush backing of the couch.  "_Sakura…I'm coming back…after all these years_…" he thought.  He let his hand slip from his forehead and it hit a remote controller that sitting half on an end table, and half on the couch.  He looked at it and pointed it at the radio and turned it on.  A slow guitar intro began to play…and he listened…and it made him think of the girl he left behind.

_Yi zhan huang huang jiu jiu de deng_

_Shi jian zai pang men bu keng sheng_

_Ji__ mo xia shou hao wu fen cun_

_Bu dong de qing zhou zhi fen_

_Chen mo zhi cheng yue guo mo sheng_

_Jing__ jin __kan__ zhe ling chen huang hun_

_Ni de shen ying_

_Shi qu ping heng man man xia chen_

_(A dimly lit old candle,_

_Time passes by quickly without a word._

_Loneliness strikes without consideration,_

_Without differentiating between good and bad._

_Silence assists in the passing of unfamiliarity,_

_Quietly watching the beginning of dawn._

_Your shadow slowly loses its balance…_

_Sinking into the ground.)_

_Hei__ an yi zai kong zhong pan yuan_

_Gai__ wang na wo __kan__ bu jian_

_Ye xu ai zai meng de ling yi duan_

_Wu fa cun hua zia shen shi de kong jian_

_(Darkness is hovering in the air,_

_I can no longer find my way._

_Maybe love is on the other side of the dream,_

_Because it is hard to survive in this reality.)_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_Shi zhe bao ni zai huai li_

_Xiu__ qie de lian dai you di dian zhi qi_

_Xiang__kan__ ni __kan__ de shi jie_

_Xiang__ zai ni meng de hua mian_

_Zhi__yao__ kao zai yi qi jiu neng gan jue tian mi_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_Shi zhe rang gu shi ji xu_

_Zhi__ shao bu zai rang ni li wo er qu_

_Fen san shi jian de Zhu yi_

_She ci hui bao de geng jin_

_Zhe__ yang wan liu bu shi kai lai bu lai de ji_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_(Wishing to return to the past,_

_To hold you once more in my arms._

_Wishing to see your world,_

_To appear in your dreams._

_As long as we're together_

_Happiness can be felt._

_Wishing to return to the past,_

_To let our story continue._

_At least I would not let you leave my side anymore._

_I would distract time so that I could hold you_

_I do not know if I could make you go back in time_

_Wishing to return to the past…)_

_Si__ xu bu duan zu dang she hui yi bo fang_

_Mang__ mu de zhui sux ren ran kong kong dang dang_

_Hui__ meng meng de ye wan shui yi you bu shi dao dao na qu_

_Yi zhuan shen gu dan yi tang zai shen pang_

_(My thoughts keep distracting my memories_

_The blind search remained as empty and uncertain as ever_

_The misty night caused my sleeplessness_

_When I turned around, loneliness was already at my side.)_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_Shi zhe bao ni zai huai li_

_Xiu__ qie de lian dai you di dian zhi qi_

_Xiang__kan__ ni __kan__ de shi jie_

_Xiang__ zai ni meng de hua mian_

_Zhi__yao__ kao zai yi qi jiu neng gan jue tian mi_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_Shi zhe rang gu shi ji xu_

_Zhi__ shao bu zai rang ni li wo er qu_

_Fen san shi jian de zhu yi_

_Zhe__ ci hui bao de geng jin_

_Zhe__ yang wan liu bu shi kai lai bu lai de ji_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_(Wishing to return to the past,_

_To hold you once more in my arms._

_Wishing to see your world,_

_To appear in your dreams._

_As long as we're together_

_Happiness can be felt._

_Wishing to return to the past,_

_To let our story continue._

_At least I would not let you leave my side anymore._

_I would distract time so that I could hold you_

_I do not know if I could make you go back in time_

_Wishing to return to the past…)_

_Chen mo zhi cheng yue go mo sheng_

_Jing__ jing __kan__ zhe ling chen huang hun_

_Ni de shen ying_

_Shi qu ping heng_

_Man man xia chen_

_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu_

_(Silence assists in the passing of unfamiliarity,_

_Quietly watching the beginning of dawn._

_Your shadow slowly loses its balance…_

_Sinking into the ground.)___

The song ended and Syaoran turned off the radio, placing his head back in its original position.  He really did miss her, even though he didn't show it.  "_I wonder how she's doing…what she's doing now…?_" 

He began to wallow in his thoughts until a knocking came to his door.  "Xiao Lang!  It's time to go now!"  It was his mother.  Syaoran got up and took one last look at his room, one last look at the picture, and left his room. 

Eriol was at the main gate waiting for him by the huge limousine that was to take them to the airport.  His mother, Yelan, bid her son goodbye and watched as they left the mansion property.  The ride to the airport was a quiet one, and there were enough mixed feelings coming from Syaoran to make up for the world.  The limousine came to a stop in a private hangar where the Li Family's jet waited for Syaoran and Eriol.  Eriol looked out the window and saw the crewman loading their luggage, as well as the pilot and some other crewmen waiting by the step leading to the plane's entrance. 

Eriol quickly got out of the limousine and looked in at his cousin, still sitting there, stubborn as ever. 

"You know Syaoran, we can't exactly miss our flight, but I do believe that the crewmen would like to be able to fly back here and go home when we've reached our destination."

Syaoran just glared at Eriol.  It was quite the effort, but Syaoran managed to get himself out and walk to the jet, one step at a time.  Hong Kong had been his home for the last seven years and in that time, he adjusted and was quite comfortable with his life there…and now he was jetting off to Japan, to restart the life he used to have.  It was a task to be dealt with. 

With time, Syaoran managed to reach the steps.  He greeted the crewmen and the pilot with great sincerity, and he boarded the plane.  About 15 minutes after he was seated, the plane was ready to take off.  The plane took off, and Syaoran took a final glimpse at Hong Kong, for he knew he would not be seeing it for a while. 

All the while, in his mind, a few words rang through his head.  "_Xiang__ hui dao guo qu…shi zhe rang gu shi ji xu…zhi shao bu zai rang ni li wo er qu…fen san shi jian de zhu yi…zhe ci hui bao de geng jin…zhe yang wan liu bu shi kai lai bu lai de ji…xiang hui dao guo qu…( Wishing to return to the past..to let our story continue…at least I would not let you leave my side anymore…I would distract time so that I could hold you…I do not know if I could make you go back in time…wishing to return to the past…)"_

With that he dozed off. 

A/N:  Well, hello!  J  Most of you would not know who I am.  I am not new, but I am not old.  Well, kind of.  I went by "LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy," once upon a time.  This is basically a rewrite of "Falling in Love Again."  I've changed everything, but kept the central theme.   If any of you are wondering about the song, which I'm sure you're not, it's a song that is sung by "Jay Chou" or "Zhou Jie Lun."  He's a very popular singer in Asia.  This song is called "Return to the Past" or "Hui Dao Guo Qu".  The lyrics are from this site called "Zhou Dojo", and so is the translation.  I might have tweaked it here and there a little and made a few typos, but overall, I'm sure it's fine.  I hope that you've enjoyed this!  :D  Leave me a dear sweet message by hitting that button right there in the bottom left corner!  I'll write more with more reviews.  :P

Review, review, review!  :D  That's the best way to keep writing!    Muah!  -sEaWeEdPaTcHKiD


	2. Exploration

With Everything I Have, With Everything I Am

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Exploration

-Dream-

"_Wha__…? Cherry blossom trees…and…Sakura! She's here…but how? It's…all just a dream…" Sakura was running about and playing beneath the cherry blossom trees, the petals raining down and falling around her, creating a beautiful pink and almost white landscape. It suited her perfectly. "Syaoran! Catch me if you can!" Sakura said as she ran around the trees._

_Syaoran smiled and began to chase her. They played beneath the trees for what seemed to be endless hours. Everything was perfect…blissful…it was just Sakura and Syaoran, just the way it always should be."_

_"Sakura…"_

-End Dream-

"Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled in his sleep. They had been on the plane for hours now and would be arriving in Japan soon, in an hour or so, not that Syaoran really noticed. He had been asleep since they took off. Eriol, on the other hand was watching an odd movie about old people.

Eriol, who was quickly bored by the movie, heard Syaoran mumbling about Sakura. He couldn't help but smirk at that. It was Syaoran, who had loved Sakura, now dreaming about Sakura. It was a rather sweet scene to witness, but Eriol had no intention of sitting there for the next hour, watching his cousin mumble out a girl's name.

He stood up and walked around the jet, exploring whatever he could before landing. It was a rather large jet, considering it was only carrying two passengers and some crewmen. The interior had white walls with a dark blue carpet. The seats were soft and overstuffed, almost like lounge chairs, and in front of each seat was a movie screen that would descend from above. The seats reclined all the way, so that one would be able to nap in them, and it was most comfortable. The lavatories were not the size of boxes, as in commercial flights, and were rather large in size and even had a bathing area.

There wasn't much to explore, apparently. Within five minutes, Eriol's adventurous jet exploration was over. He returned to his seat and continued watching his movie.

After forty minutes of boredom, the pilot announced to the two passengers to prepare for landing. Eriol made sure that his seat belt was fastened and then checked to make sure that sleeping beauty next to him had his fastened as well.

As the plane began to descend, Syaoran awoke.

"Hrm…" He grumbled. "How long have I been out…?" He said as he began yawning and stretching.

Eriol looked at the time, looked out the window, and then looked at his cousin. "Let's just say we're about to land."

Syaoran grumbled a bit more and threw his head back against the seat, wanting to sleep some more. He was tired and was rather enjoying his dream. His Sakura was there, and that was the best part.

The plane came to a landing, and the pilot announced that it was time to unload everything and everyone. Eriol got up first and thanked the crewmen and pilot as Syaoran followed suit. Syaoran stepped out of the jet and glanced around. He was finally back. He had returned to Japan. In a way, it was almost unbelievable. He began to think of all the times he wished he could come back, but was stuck in Hong Kong.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Hurry up!" Eriol hollered from the awaiting limousine.

Syaoran frowned at being called a "sleeping beauty," but passed it off. He was still too tired to begin arguing.

Syaoran climbed into the limousine and waited as the airport workers loaded the luggage. It was a good ten minutes before they were done, and Syaoran was about to drift off again. He laid down onto the seat and began to drift off. Eriol, on the other hand, was not about to sit through another minute of boredom.

"Oh, no you don't! It's bad enough I had to sit through the whole plane ride bored…you are so not going to sleep through the car ride." Eriol said as he began poking Syaoran with his shoe. Syaoran grumbled some and made an attempt to swat Eriol's shoe away.

"Just let me sleep in peace..."

"Don't you wish?"

Eriol pestered Syaoran to the brink of insanity, or rather until he gave in and woke up.

The car ride itself was not nearly as long as the plane ride, apparently. They limousine parked in front of a nice beach house. It was not nearly as extravagant as the Li Mansion, but it was big enough for two boys. The exterior of the house was white with steps leading up to a wooden doorway. The front door faced the street, as did the driveway. In the driveway were two cars, a dark green Lexus convertible, and a navy blue Audi convertible. The house was two stories and looked like two boxes stacked upon each other. The bottom floor was larger, and the top floor was the smaller box and was positioned to the right end of the bottom floor. The house was probably about four to five thousand square feet.

The driver handed the boys their house keys and Eriol opened the door. Syaoran and the driver were unloading the luggage and placing them in the living room. Eriol decided to explore, while Syaoran and the driver did all the heavy stuff.

When one first walked into the door, there would be a short hallway. Along the left side of this hallway was a small closet. At the end of this hall, on the right, there was the kitchen. The kitchen was large with dark, hard wood floors and a center island that served as an extra counter and dining table. There were barstools placed along one side of the island and there were wooden cabinets below the island, as well as a granite counter-top. In fact, all the countertops were made of granite, and the bases and cabinets were all wood. Among the appliances were a coffee maker, stove, dishwasher, refrigerator, oven, and a tabletop grill. Beside the refrigerator was a door that led to the garage, and another door on the wall adjacent to it, leading to the pantry.

The garage had a cold, paved floor and was extremely clean and empty, save for a few extra barstools and chairs that sat in there.

The wooden floors met off-white carpet when it reached the living room area, opposite the kitchen. In the living room are, there were three black, leather couches that surrounded a fireplace with a coffee table in the middle. On the left wall of the living room was a door that led to the study where there were shelves and shelves of books, as well as two corner tables with a desktop, laptop, color laser-jet printer, and tons of school supplies each. Oh, yes…and fully equipped with high-speed Internet, and more. (Damn, I'm jealous.)

On the right wall of the living room was a smaller room with a TV, a couple of video game systems, and some games, as well as a bathroom.

In the middle of the floor was a sliding glass door that led to a grassy backyard, and a wooden fence with a gate that opened up to the beach. Then there was the spiral staircase, larger than the normal ones, and not as spiral-y. It only makes a half twist before reaching the second floor. On the second floor were two rooms, identical in everything other than color. One had a green theme; one had a blue theme. Each room had a full sized bed, a desk, two nightstands, a walk-in closet, a bathroom, and an entire wall with a large window plate that extended from the floor and curved into the ceiling.

And that ended Eriol's grand tour.

By the time Eriol finished wandering around the house, Syaoran was done unloading everything and in the kitchen digging up snacks in an empty refrigerator.

"Hey, Eriol! We really need to go to food shopping!" He hollered. Eriol, who was upstairs came down with a note he found attached to his door.

"Yea, we probably do, but first we have to go and take care of school things." Eriol responded, showing Syaoran the note. Syaoran nodded and found two car keys hanging on a key rack in the kitchen.

"I got dibs on the Audi!" Eriol said claiming the key to the Audi.

"No problem there." Syaoran took the key to his Lexus. "So…who's driving and how do we get there?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol looked at the note he had in his hand. "Well, there's a map and I'll drive because I want to test out my new car." He said with a grin. Syaoran gave him a strange look and just headed out the door.

Eriol pulled out of the driveway and drove through the busy streets of Tokyo, going towards the school. When they arrived, the found their way to enrollment and took care of their schedules and classes.

"So, Eriol, what's your schedule look like?" Syaoran asked, trying to look at Eriol's schedule.

"Eh…I've got English language at 9:00, Japanese history at 10:15, Calculus BC at 11:30, and Japanese language at 1:15. That's my schedule for Mondays and Wednesdays. The other two days are Chemistry at 10:15 and Computer Graphics at 11:30." He responded.

"Mine is alright, I suppose. I have a class with you. I've got Japanese language at 9:00, Japanese history at 10:15, English language at 11:30, and Calculus BC at 1:15. Same classes, different times. And my Tuesday/Thursday schedule consist of…Microbiology at 9:00 and Soccer Practice."

"Ever the diligent sports player." Eriol teased.

"Shut up."

The two walked around the campus, familiarizing themselves with what they will be spending their days in. They were walking along the field when they saw the cheerleaders. Being guys, they stopped to watch for a bit. Syaoran, however, was captivated by this one girl. Her red and white uniform looked stunning on her and her bright green eyes were ever innocent. Eriol, being perceptive as usual, dragged him away with a laugh. Eriol knew who he was staring at. Only one girl could possibly be that innocent. He, however, didn't tell Syaoran. It was something Syaoran was to figure out on his own.

Eriol suggested that Syaoran check out the soccer field, and they did just that. To their surprise, the soccer team was already practicing. Actual, they were done for the day.

One of the players approached his duffel bag, which was on the bleachers next to where the two were standing. Syaoran had to know if he was to be at practice.

"Excuse me, I just moved here and finished registration today. I'm signed up to be on the Tokyo University Soccer Team. Is this it?" He inquired.

The boy had spiky black hair and gray eyes with a somewhat muscular build. "Yeah, that was it." He said in between breaths. "Why don't you come by tomorrow and talk to the captain and see what he wants to do." With that he walked away.

Syaoran nodded and began leaving with Eriol trailing.

They passed by the cheerleading squad again, and Syaoran was once again captivated by the girl with the green eyes. She glanced over at him while she was at the top of a pyramid. Her eyes widened and she lost her balance, toppling over.

"Eeeek!" She screeched. Syaoran blinked. The once perfect pyramid was now a heap of girls in red uniforms. Eriol laughed and grabbed Syaoran as they began to leave. But as they were leaving Syaoran heard a familiar name.

"Distracted again, Sakura?"

-In the Car-

"You're hearing things, dear cousin."  Eriol repeated for the fourth time.  Syaoran was absolutely sure that he had heard her name.  Sakura was there, he was positive of it.  

"Look, you may think that I'm nuts, but I'm not.  She was there.  I know it!!!"  He insisted.  It was a pointless argument.  Neither had proof that she was there, so they put it to rest.  Eriol came to stop at a red light.  "OK, so what if she was there?  What, were you going to run up the her and kiss her right there and then?"  Eriol chided.  Syaoran glared at him, though deep down inside, he knew he wouldn't really mind doing that.  She was Sakura, and he was Syaoran.  They were always the cutest pair ever, and there was never a moment that he didn't enjoy with her. 

"Well, where do you want to go right now?"  Eriol asked nonchalantly.  They both thought for a while, thinking hard.  It was Japan, there wasn't much that was new to them, since they had lived there before.  They thought long and hard until they remembered their empty refrigerator. 

"Food."  They said in unison. 

With that, they headed to the nearest supermarket.  When they arrived, they were greeted by a full parking lot.  Rows and rows of cars were lined up outside the market, but Eriol managed to squeeze his beautiful new Audi between a blue SUV and a white recreation vehicle.  The two boys walked towards the entrance of the market, leaving teenage girls gawking and whispering behind them.  Eriol just smiled.  He didn't mind the attention, and he was just a really nice guy.  The girls stared and the boys walked.  It was almost always like that.  The two attracted attention anywhere they went. 

Syaoran jabbed Eriol in the side.  "Stop entertaining them."  He said in his stoic-i'm-a-tough-guy voice, emotionless.  Eriol responded by smacking him, lightly, on the head.  The boys entered the market and began their food shopping.  "So, what do we need exactly..."  Eriol asked. 

"Well, considering our refrigerator is virtually EMPTY and I could stuff you in there if I removed the shelves...I'd say everything."  Syaoran responded, still looking around.  "Okay, you grab a cart, I grab a cart.  I'll take the left end, you take the right end...and we'll meet in the middle."  And then, they were off!  The race to get food! 

Syaoran started off with fruits.  He looked at the variety the market had to offer and decided to just pick a few.  There was just too much.  He grabbed a bag of apples, oranges, grapes, bananas, mangos, peaches, and cherries.  He went through the aisle, made a right turn, made another right, and went down the vegetable aisle.  Syaoran groaned..."Next time...Eriol gets the left..." 

Eriol was the lucky one.  He got off easy compared to Syaoran.  Eriol casually strolled through the market until he reached the right end of the market.  First aisle:  Ice, Liquor, Drinks.  "_Simple enough_." He thought.  He walked through, taking his time.  He grabbed a couple of cases of soda, a couple of cases of water...not really paying attention to what he was putting in his cart.  He was too interested in the voices of two girls on the other side of the shelves. 

"I swear I saw him, Tomoyo!  I swear to it!"  The first voice whined. 

"Oh, Sakura...Why would he be back now?  He pretty much cut off all communication with us when he left.  Yeah, sure, we got that Christmas card from who knows when ago...but still."  Another voice added. 

"But...what if it was?  What would I do?  I mean, now that Toshiki is in the picture...I wouldn't know what to do."  The first girl said.  Eriol got even more curious at that.  "_A guy...hmmm_..._" _He thought.  Eriol was rather amused. 

"Who said he was going to come back and chase you around Japan, Sakura?  Maybe he would come back here just to fulfull his promise.  No where does it say that he still loves you."  The second girl finished.  The two girls walked down the aisle and their voices trailed off.   

"So, Sakura has a special guy friend now.  Intersting."  Eriol stated.  He continued walking slowly down his aisles, grabbing whatever, thinking about the converstation that he had just heard. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, was having fun with his vegetables.  "_Carrots...?  Spinach...?  Cabbage...Lettuce...?  How in the world does Wei do this?!"_  Syaoran thought.  He grabbed anything that looked good and left the produce section, finally hitting actual aisles.  "Junk food."  Syaoran muttered.  That was easy.  He grabbed two bags of chips, a couple of bags of cookies, a box of crackers, a few packs of nori, some canned foods...Syaoran started to just breeze down the aisles, much faster than his produce encounter.  He started to slow down as he came across the aisle with baking products.  "_...baking?  Will we really need this?_" He started the contemplate if they would really need baking supplies.  He grabbed it anyway.  Better safe than sorry.  He reached the back wall and grabbed some milk, eggs, yogurt, and juices.  He turned to his right to get back into the aisles when he saw Eriol picking meats.  Syaoran smirked at him.  Eriol smirked back, and they both continued on. 

Eriol had finally hit a snag.  Meats.  Picking between the types wasn't hard.  It was choosing which looked better, and how much to get.  The butcher gave Eriol a hand, and lectured him on meats.  In the end, all Eriol could say was "This is why college students don't go food shopping for anything but frozen food..."  Since he thought about it, he walked over to pick frozen foods and ice cream. 

Syaoran was walking down the pets aisle, just ignoring everything, until he heard these two voices. 

"You know, I really do miss him.  It was so much more fun when he was around."  Said the first voice. 

"Yeah, it was.  You two were the cutest couple ever.  Hey, Sakura, do you think we should bake tonight?"

"_Sakura?!_"  He mentally screamed.  He rushed down the aisle with his cart, grabbing whatever to fill his cart.  By the time he turned back into the baking supply aisle, they were gone.  He turned right into the previous aisle, nothing.  He zipped through the aisles, back and forth.  He listened carefully for the voices, hoping to hear them again.  No such luck.  Junk food, cookies, baking supplies, drinks, ice, produce; couldn't find them anywhere.  Syaoran, still full of adrenaline, would not stop.  He continued to rush through the aisles until he ran into someone's cart.  With a loud crash of metal, the owners of the carts stopped dead in their tracks as the handles of the carts jammed into their guts and looked at each other.  He had crashed into Eriol as he ran through condiments aisle. 

"Nice to see you again."  Eriol said with a smile, rubbing his stomach.

"Ugh..."  Syaoran winced. 

"So, why were you in such a rush?  It's not a race to see who will get to the middle first, you know." 

"I heard a voice."  Was Syaoran's simple reply. 

"Well, did that voice in your head say that you needed dog food and kitty litter for pets that we don't have?"  Eriol inquired, pointing at Syaoran's cart.  "We also don't need dog shampoo...or...hamster pellets." 

Syaoran glared at him.  "Shut up.  It's not like we really need five boxes of juice boxes.  We also don't need ten bottles of hot sauce!"  Syaoran shot back.  They two had been too deep in thought about the girls they heard to really notice what they were putting in their carts.  They both looked at their carts and groaned.  They walked through each aisle putting back whatever they didn't need and then sorted their items.  After a few minutes, the two headed to the checkout counter.  After paying a nice hefty bill for all their items, they carried their heavy bags to the back end of the parking lot and loaded their items in the back seat.  Eriol got in and drove home. 

They got home and Syaoran was exhausted.  Chasing two girls around a supermarket was hard work, especially if you didn't actually find them in the end.  Our two boys unloaded the groceries from their cars and started to put them in their proper cabinets and places.  Their home, nicely furnished to begin with, was actually very thorough.  There were silverware and pots and pans in the drawers and cabinets already.  It made their lives easier.  It was only their first day there, and the two boys were dead tired and ended up drifitng off to slumberland on the couch. 

A/N: HELLO!  GUESS WHAT??  I re-wrote this chapter.  I couldn't stand it.  It left off at a horrible place.  :)  So, I re-wrote it.  Did you like it?  Was it too short?  Was it too terse?  Do tell!  I still think it's a bit short, but I don't have it in me to write anymore for this chapter.  It would ruin chapter three.  :)  I already have it all planned out. 

It might seem a bit odd that I'm using Chinese music for my fanfic that's in English.  I can't help it.  It sort of makes sense as well.  Syaoran IS Chinese.  I promise that I'll always do a translation of the song.  It's not fair any other way.  OK?  If you have a big problem with this please, review and bring it up.  It helps if I actually get feedback. 

Here's a hint to where the next chapter is going.  "Lonely Plaza."  If you are Monica Ho, you will know what I'm talking about.  If not, you'll just have to wait!

Now, responses to my FOUR reviewers!

**babystigmata****: **Thanks! I wanna know what happens too! :D

**Sarah: **Actually, yes. "Falling in Love Again" is still up, but it only goes up to chapter one. :D And…umm…it's not all the great. I re-read it, and this story and that story…are…very…remotely alike.

**The Smiley Face (It won't show up)**: I wanna know too!

**Bird**: Thanks, dear. :D Muah!

Please Review!!!  :D 


	3. Lonely Plaza

With Everything I Have, With Everything I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Lonely Plaza

Syaoran groaned and looked at the clock as his memory began to catch up with him. "_That's right...I fell asleep..._" He shook his head a bit to clear away the grogginess that came with waking up. Then he remembered something. "_Where's Eriol...?_"

The amber eyed boy did remember sitting next to his cousin when he had fallen asleep. He got up, still feeling the bite of the morning, except it wasn't morning. In fact, it was 6:00 PM. Syaoran walked up to a window in the kitchen, pulled the curtains aside, and peered through the pane of glass. The Audi was gone. Well, it sort of answered his question. Syaoran closed the curtains and allowed himself to fall back onto the couch. He tilted his head slightly so he could see forward. He looked towards the sliding glass doors.

"_A jog would be nice. It's not that hot now, and the sun is setting..._"

That was enough reason for him. Syaoran got up from his position and climbed the half-spiral staircase to his room where all his luggage was. "Note to self: Remember to unpack later." He said to no one. He knelt down to one of his suitcases and opened it. He grabbed a pair of loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. After changing he dug through his other two suitcases for his Mini Disc Player. And, of course, it was in the last suitcase. It's just the way things always are. It's always in the last place you look. He flipped through a couple of his extra MDs (Mini Discs). "_Zhou Jie Lun, Cai Yi Lin, Wen Lan, A Du, Wang Li Hong, Tao Zhe..._" After flipping through a box of his MDs, he decided he couldn't find anything he really wanted and went over to Eriol's room, where everything was already coveniently organized. Eriol's MDs were conveniently placed on the desk. Eriol was more of a CD person, so his options were limited as well. "_Utada__ Hikaru, F4, Twins, Harlem Yu, J-Pop Mix, and...Wu Jian Hao."_ Syaoran thought about it. He could switch to his CD player...but it was heavier. He glanced into his room and then glanced at Eriol's MDs again. Wu Jian Hao it was. Syaoran, courteous as he was, of course, left a note to Eriol that he took his MD. He returned to his room to grab his running shoes and put his headphones on. With his shoes, now on, he paced down the stairs, through the sliding doors, and out of their fenced in yard. He started a slight jog along a path, paying more attention to his surroundings than his music.

He picked up his pace a bit as he hit a paved pathway. He jogged past houses, stores, restaraunts, volleyball courts, and trashcans. Nothing quite caught his attention until he started to approach a pier. There were couples all around, holding hands, kissing, cuddling, talking, watching the sunset...

He slowed down to a walking pace and he watched the couples carry on with themselves, too caught into their significant others to notice anyone else. He watched the sight, and his eyes softened. He turned his sights from the couples to the sunset, it was magnificent. He closed his eyes, turned and continued on with his jog, it was only then, that he finally began listening to the words of his music.

**Just another lonely night, I walk**

_Yin yue chong long long zhe ge ye wan, wu hui de ren men jiu yao san chang_

**(A night full of music, people at the party will leave to somewhere else)**

_Chong__ chong diu xia zai jian de wo tao li xian chang_

**(I quickly say goodbye and leave the place)  
**  
_Kuai__ le de hou jing shi zai tai qiang, wo de xin xiang bei tao kong yi yang_

**(Happy thoughts are too strong, my heart feels empty)**

_Yi ge ren zai jie shang de wo te bie gu dan_

**(Being alone on the street makes me especially lonely)**

_"Sakura...what I would give if it were just you and me on that beach...just the two of us watching the sunset..." He thought to himself. He began to think of all the things that happened since the last time he had seen that girl with those bright, innocent eyes. "Back home...those parties. Those extravagant parties and all the family, all the respect in the world right in front of me. It meant nothing...I just wanted to go back, back to her. I...felt so empty without her...and now that I'm here, I don't think I could even face her...In a way, I've reverted back to the person I used to be. Before I met Sakura...except not that cold. Ah...everything I did...I just wanted to be back here with her. Those girls mother always tried to set me and Eriol up with. Those were a laugh. Once you've met the girl of you dreams...no one else comes close. Sakura...she's one that would pass by once in a lifetime. I just hope my chance isn't up yet."_

_Yi jing wang le you zhe zhong wan shang, pei zi ji, shen hu xi, hai you ban ge yue liang_

**(Already forgotten this kind of night, being with myself, breathing, along with the moon)**

_Jing guo lu bian de wu ren qiu chang, yi bian zou, yi bian xiang, zhe ji nian de shi guang_

**(Already passed by the empty basketball courts, as I'm walking I'm thinking. The times that happened between these couple of years)  
  
**_Chui zhe fen, chui zhe feng, lin zhe yu, lin zhe yu_

**(Feeling the wind, feeling the rain)  
**  
_Ke__ neng ji mo ran shi jian bian de hen kuang  
  
_**(Maybe loneliness makes the world seem wide)**

_Zuo__ zhe meng, zuo zhe meng, ting zhe yu, ting zhe yu_

**(Dreaming and listening to the rain)**

_Zuo__ zai xia ban ye de ji mo guang chang_

**(Sitting in the lonely plaza)**

_"No one would ever know...how much I loved that girl. How much I love her. I just hope that I'm not too late. I really want to see her..._"

_Xiang__ qi chong qian de yi ge meng xiang, duo jiu mei qu de yi xie di fang_

**(I remembered my dream from before, how long it's it been since I've went to some places)  
**_San nian qian de na yi ge wo you duo feng kuang_

**(The person I was 3 years ago was much crazier)**

_Gu__ dan shi bu shi yi ge fang xiang? Yi hou you mei you yi xie xi wang?_

**(Is loneliness a direction? Will I ever have any hope?)**

_Zhe__ xie shi qing ye xu wo dei xiang dao tian liang..._

**(These things make me think throughout the whole night...)**

He closed his eyes a bit as he ran, hoping that he wouldn't run into anything or anyone. The memories were flooding in. Times from before, times from after, times from what he hoped. He opened his eyes again, emotionless eyes. He ran and ran, making an attempt to clear his head of negative feelings. "_I will see her. I won't rest until I do._"

_Yi jing wang le you zhe zhong wan shang, pei zi ji, shen hu xi, hai you ban ge yue liang_

**(Already forgotten this kind of night, being with myself, breathing, along with the moon)**

_Chui zhe fen, chui zhe feng, lin zhe yu, lin zhe yu_

**(Feeling the wind, feeling the rain)  
  
**_Ke neng ji mo ran shi jian bian de hen kuang  
  
_**(Maybe loneliness makes the world seem wide)**

_Zuo__ zhe meng, zuo zhe meng, ting zhe yu, ting zhe yu_

**(Dreaming and listening to the rain)**

_Zuo__ zai xia ban ye de ji mo guang chang_

**(Sitting in the lonely plaza)**

**Even though I walk with no one else beside me   
Feel your presence, and that's what really helps me   
Funny how the way people change   
But through it all, you know I still remain the same  
  
**

_Yin yue chong long long zhe ge ye wan, wu hui de ren men jiu yao san chang_

**(A night full of music, people at the party will leave to somewhere else)**

_Chong__ chong diu xia zai jian de wo tao li xian chang_

**(I quickly say goodbye and leave the place)  
  
**_Kuai__ le de hou jing shi zai tai qiang, wo de xin xiang bei tao kong yi yang_

**(Happy thoughts are too strong, my heart feels empty)**

_Yi ge ren zai jie shang de wo te bie gu dan_

**(Being alone on the street makes me especially lonely)**

_Xiang__ qi chong qian de yi ge meng xiang, duo jiu mei qu de yi xie di fang_

**(I remembered my dream from before, how long it's it been since I've went to some places)  
**  
_San nian qian de na yi ge wo you duo feng kuang_

**(The person I was 3 years ago was much crazier)**

_Gu__ dan shi bu shi yi ge fang xiang? Yi hou you mei you yi xie xi wang?_

**(Is loneliness a direction? Will I ever have any hope?)**

_Zhe__ xie shi qing ye xu wo dei xiang dao tian liang..._

**(These things make me think throughout the whole night...)**

"Xiang dao tian liang..." Syaoran repeated as the song came to an end. He had been jogging for a while now, almost an hour. It was time to head back, it was a long way back...

On his way back, he passed by the pier again. This time, he felt an urge to go and stand upon it. He removed his running shoes and socks, walking barefoot into the cool sand. He trekked slowly through the soft sand, watching his every step, until he reached the wooden platform. He removed his headphones as he approached the edge of the pier, facing the ocean. The stars were out, bright and shining, and nothing could be heard but the sound of the ocean and crashing waves. The breeze was cold, but it was welcomed after the long jog/run. He sat himself down on a bench and faced the ocean, listening carefully to the waves. He felt the urge to lay on the bench, and that's just what he did. He stared up at the stars, pointing out constellations, mentally. He gave a loud sigh. Though he would never admit it, he was lonely. He only wanted one particular person there, though.

"You know, it's not good to fall asleep there." Came a voice.

Syaoran, startled by the intrusion, quickly bolted up and looked at the source of the voice. He was shocked by her beauty. Long, dark brown hair that was pulled back from her face by a clip. Stunning brown eyes, light ivory skin, and a smile that could melt any, or most, guys. Her clothing ensemble consisted of a black tank top with a denim jacket over it, and a pair of jeans.

"Sorry if I interruped your thoughts, it's just that people have a tendency to fall asleep there and get robbed." She added in order to clarify her rude behavior.

"Umm...thanks for the warning." Syaoran, finally snapping out of his shocked state, responded. "_This girl..._"

"Sure, no problem." The girl said with a bright smile. Syaoran stared at her, he was oddly attracted to her. Her long hair and stunning eyes, her slender figure and gentle but commanding voice; it couldn't be helped, he was, afterall, a guy. "My name's Aya Sakai," she said with her hands held behind her. She held an innocence about her. She came off as a street smart girl with much experience, but now, as Syaoran was looking at her, she reminded him of his much loved cherry blossom. She smiled at him, a bright smile that made him blush a bit. "Umm...I'm Syaoran Li." He said nervously, surprised at his own open-ness. "_Why did I just tell her my name...?_" He continued to stare at her, she was awfully pretty.

"I've never seen you here before..." Aya said with a smile. "Are you new here?"

"A-actually, yes." Came a slightly shaky response. "I just moved in today." He finally gained his composure. This girl was playing a spell on him, he was so mesmerized by her.

Aya smiled at him some more. "Well, what are you doing out this late at night?" She asked cheerfully, a smile never leaving her face. Syaoran, feeling a bit uncomfortable, shifted gears. He shifted back to being emotionless, stoic.

"It's none of your business." He said coldly. The girl was stunned at his coldness. Just a minute ago he was so cute and nervous. Syaoran turned around to walk home, feeling a bit of regret. She pouted, but Syaoran didn't see. He didn't want to know this girl, didn't want to like her. He was afraid he would fall for her. After all, his heart already belonged to another, right? He started walking away, the regret picking at him. "_No, I won't turn around. She shouldn't be so nosy!_" Syaoran mentally screamed. "_But she was just trying to be nice, make conversation..._" He was debating over this in his head over and over again. When he finally reached home, he was still arguing. Before he opened the wooden gate, he turned around and squinted his eyes, looking at the pier. She wasn't there anymore..."_Good._"

"_No...bad!_" And, again, the conversation was raging. He walked through the fence and opened the sliding door...his head was starting to hurt from all the mental arguing...

"BI ZUI LE!!!! (SHUT UP ALREADY!!!)" He screamed as he entered the house. Eriol, who was sitting on the couch reading a book turned to his head to face Syaoran and raised an eyebrow. "Did you catch a cold, little cousin? You seem to be telling a silent house to shut up."

Syaoran glared at Eriol like there was no tomorrow. That girl had really bothered him. If being sweet could kill, he would be dead. He was attracted to her, no matter how much he tried to deny it and he wasn't very comfortable with this attraction. He had just met the girl. The more he thought about the girl, the more irritated he became with himself. So, he thought of other things...which brought him to wonder about Eriol's disappearance.

"Hey! Eriol!" Syaoran called to Eriol who was in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Eriol politely replied. 

"Where were you earlier?" Syaoran inquired.

Eriol, who was making a sandwich looked up from his mayonaise covered knife and smiled that infamous smile. That smile that said "Don't you wish you knew?" without actually saying it. Syaoran, even more curious now, would not stop. "Admit it. You were at a girl's house."

Eriol laughed a hearty laugh. "No, dear cousin. Unlike you, who was on the pier flirting with some pretty little brunette." He smiled an eery smile. "Don't think I didn't see." Eriol spoke in a teasing tone.

Syaoran became flustered. "I-I...I was not flirting with her!!!" He screamed. "I was laying on the bench and then she came up to me and starting telling me about how people fell asleep on that bench and she was just trying to warn me about--" 

"Was she pretty?" Eriol asked very quickly.

"--how people got robbed there because they fell asleep looking at the stars and yes. We talked a bit and then--"

"Did you like her?" Eriol, again, inquired quickly.

"--she got too nosy so I blew her off, yes."

Unknown to Syaoran, he had fallen prey to Eriol's little game. "Well, cousin, you have just answered that you thought she was pretty and that you liked her."

"What?!" Syaoran thought for a second. "Oh, DAMN YOU."

Eriol tossed Syaoran half a sandwich. "Eat. I'm too tired to cook tonight."

"You're not going to tell me where you went, are you?" Syaoran asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No." And that was the end of that conversation. 

----------

Syaoran retreated to his room after his somewhat short conversation. He was tired and needed a shower. **Really** needing a shower. So, he did just that. He stepped into the spacious bathroom and started a nice hot shower. When he emerged when he heard a knocking on his door. "What?" Syaoran said, wrapping himself in a towel. He was actually done showering, just didn't want to get out. He stepped out of the bathroom and into his room, hair wet, skin steaming, and hot bod glistening (drool).

He heard the knock again. "I'm coming...I'm coming..." He grabbed a smaller towel and started toweling off his hair. Now....it was wet **and **messy, added on to the steamy skin and glistening bod.

He walked over to the door, with the smaller towel slung over his left shoulder. He grabbed the door knob and turned, and as he opened the door he asked, "What do you want, Eri--" He stopped. He blinked. He gaped.

She stood there. She stopped. She blinked. She gaped.

Damn. He was hot.

----------

Eriol sat downstairs sipping a cup of hot tea. He leaned against the backing of the barstool waiting for something.

He closed his eyes and listened very carefully.

Foot steps could be heard.

But only one pair.

She shuffled past Eriol and out the door.

He took another sip of his tea. "_Waiting..._"

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------

-Outside-

Damn. He was hot.

Aya leaned against the door. Her face was tinted a nice shade of red and the cool ocean breeze felt heavenly against her flushed skin. She had always lived on the beach, but never had she seen someone quite like that. The more she thought about it, the more she blushed. Who wouldn't?

She closed her eyes and leaned against the door when she heard a loud yell that startled her. Being naturally curious, she leaned herself a little harder against the door and tried to listen.

----------

-Inside-

"What do you think you were doing?!" Syaoran demanded. He was now wearing pants instead of a towel, but still a bit wet, with the messy hair, and the shirtless-ness. He continued to rub the towel on his messy hair, trying to dry it. a bit.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently.

"You know damn well! Why'd you send Aya up to my room while I was **showering**?!"

"Oh. That." He smiled. "You said you liked her. I thought I was doing you a favor. I mean, who can resist Xiao Lang right after he's gotten out of the shower?" Eriol laughed a little.

----------

-Outside-

Aya blinked. Again. And again.

"Did he...?"

She began to get deep into thought about what she heard. "_He likes me?!_" Was the main thought. A repetitive thought.

She stood there contemplating her life with Syaoran. She liked him too. It was obvious. But what was she to do? Waltz in and go "I WANT TO BE WITH YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!"? Not quite.

She left the place feeling very…different.

----------

-Inside-

"You suck. **Majorly**."

"C'mon, Xiao Lang. You know you wanted it. Just for her to take a little itsy bitsty peek so she'll fall head over heels just like any other girl in the world." Eriol was cracking up at this point. Syaoran was so frustrated and embarassed that it was hilarious.

Syaoran scowled. "At least I'm not the one out hunting for girls. They come to me."

Eriol fake scoffed. "HA! At least I don't turn down pretty girls I like!"

"Haha! You, turn down a pretty girl? You can't even get one within ten feet of you!"

"Only because I hang out with you, and you repel them."

"You sure it's not just your BO?"

The argument went on and on and on. Each argument better than the next. From girls to underwear to clothes...they argued about it all. And in the end, it was a truce. After much stress, the two retired to their bedrooms for their first night in their new home.

----------

The next day, Aya came back. She had to talk to Syaoran about what she heard, she just wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew. She stood at the door, waiting, afraid to knock, confront him…

"_Just do it!!!_" She screamed in her head.

A few moments later, a pair of girls walked by with a bouquet of flowers in a vase and a plate of cookies.

"Do you think they're awake?" The violet-eyed girl asked, looking at her watch.

"It's already **9:45**, Tomoyo-chan! Who is still asleep at this hour, on such a beautiful day?" The auburn-haired girl asked.

There was a moment of silence...

"Kero!" The girls laughed giddily, carefree and happy.

They walked passed the driveway, that no longer had cars in it, for they were in the garage, and towards the front door, when they approached Aya.

The auburn-haired girl blinked and then smiled. "AYA! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Aya was Sakura's old friend from high school. They were friends, but lost contact after graduation.

"SAKURA?! TOMOYO?!" Aya was shocked.

The three chattered about on the doorstep of Syaoran and Eriol.

----------

-Inside-

Syaoran was just waking up. He had his pajama pants on and was dragging himself into the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and made an attempt at his hair. After that, he returned to the bedroom area and made his bed. When he was finished, he decided to change after breakfast. So down he marched in his pajama pants in all his shirtless glory. He was, after all, home. That and he lived with a guy so it didn't matter what he wore.

He came down and saw Eriol cooking breakfast already. The smell of pancakes filled the bottom floor of the house and his stomach grumbled. "_Natural reaction…_" He thought.

Eriol turned around when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. "Good morning." He greeted cheerfully. Eriol was odd like that. He was almost always cheery.

"Mornin…" Syaoran said as his stomach grumbled some more. Eriol laughed at this. He then moved aside to reveal two plates that were stacked with pancakes with two more plates of scrambled eggs and ham. Syaoran had a wide smile on his face. Happy happy! There's food! He brought the food to the island in the kitchen and set the table (island).

"What do you want to drink?" Syaoran asked as he stuck his head into the refrigerator.

"Tea with milk." Eriol replied as he finished up the cooking.

"'Kay." Syaoran said pouring some orange juice for himself. He then went to one of the cabinets and pulled out Eriol's tea bags and proceeded and making tea for Eriol. After all was done, they sat down and began eating.

Syaoran took cut a piece of his pancake and stuck it into his mouth. "_Something's missing…_" He thought. He looked at the round pieces of flour on his plate.

"Eriol, what did you do to my pancakes?" He asked and stopped eating.

"Nothing." Eriol said as he sipped his tea. Eriol was already done eating, considering he didn't have nearly as much of an appetite as his stoic cousin.

Syaoran looked at his plate some more. "Then why does it taste funny…?"

Eriol, wondering what was wrong with his cooking got up from his seat and looked at the pancakes. "Nothing's wrong with them…" He said, eyeing them curiously.

"They taste…plain." Syaoran replied. Eriol stared at him. He then walked over the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of something, and threw it at Syaoran, who, reflexively, caught it. "Maybe it's **that**, Sherlock!"

----------

-Outside-

"Well, I really should be going now." Aya said, forgetting her reasons for traveling to Syaoran and Eriol's home.

"Do you really?" Tomoyo whined.

"Yeah. Besides, shouldn't you be greeting some neighbors?"

Tomoyo and Sakura had completely forgotten the purpose of their trip. Sakura laughed.   
  
"Oi, Aya! Have you seen them?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Sakura heard a rumor go around the school that they were pretty hot." Tomoyo answered for her.

Sakura, always easily embarassed, blushed a bright pink. It was Aya's turn to laugh.

"You guys can decide for yourself. See you guys around." She smiled and waved. After Aya left, it was rather silent. The breeze blew through both of the girls' hairs and they looked at each other.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS THROW!" They both said in unison.

Sakura had her hand in a fist. Rock.

Tomoyo had her hands opened out. Paper.

Sakura lost.

"Mou, TOMOYO! I did it last time too!!!"

"And you're so good at it! Remember what happened last time we were greeting new neighbors?" Tomoyo smiled.

"I TRIPPED AND SPILLED THE WATER ALL OVER THEM!!!"

Tomoyo was having a great time just reminiscing. Sakura, on the other hand, was worried. Tomoyo took the vase of flowers from her. "There. Now you won't repeat that mistake."

Sakura scowled and took a deep breath. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door.

----------

After breakfast, both boys went to do their own thing.

Syaoran was putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Eriol read a book. When Syaoran was done with that task, he wanted something to drink and went to the refrigerator. He felt the cool air the refrigerator produced on his skin. Then, all of a sudden, there was a knocking.

Syaoran looked at the front door, one hand on the refrigerator door handle, another about to grab the carton of milk. Then he glanced over to Eriol who was looking back at him. Eriol turned around and returned to his book. Syaoran glared at the back of his head and closed the fridge. He walked over to Eriol and smacked him on the back of his head and then walked to the door. He heard a bit of talking on the other side of the door, and knew it wasn't Aya. He sighed a bit and then opened the door.

----------

The two girls turned around and looked at him. All eyes grew to sizes of tomatoes. Speaking of which, Sakura was looking like one right about now. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing quite came out. Syaoran tried as well, but nothing. Inside, Eriol was wondering about the silence. There was no talking, no door slamming, no laughing, nothing. He put his book on the coffee table in front of him and got up. He walked over to the door where Syaoran stood. He could see two figures in front of him, but that was it. He walked a little closer and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder and pulled him back a litle so he could see who it was while asking him, "Syaoran, who are our guests?"

Eriol looked at them, and his eyes widened as well. It was all quiet with staring and gawking. Lots of it. Until...

There was a thud. "SAKURA!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura had passed out.

----------

A/N: LOL...I think this chapter is odd. And if you're wondering...all those singers I listed at the beginning are real singers. They're people I listen to. :D This song...was really from Wu Jian Hao and it's called "Ji Mo Guang Chang." Or...Lonely Plaza. :D So...Vanness Wu - Lonely Plaza. For your viewing pleasure, English in the midst of Chinese will now always be bold. :D (And so sorry for typos and formatting errors or problems. is going to kill me with formatting problems.)

REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

**AnnieS23:** I would love to eliminate the boyfriend right now...but he makes my story all the more interesting. :D

**heartluv:** Thanks sooooooooo much!

**LiL:.CaT:.AnImE:** Thankies! And I WILL SOOOOOOOOO CONTINUE!

**Kristy:** Sure thing!

**Bird:** LOL...MAYBE.

**(Smiley Face That Won't Show Up):** Thanks for reading!!!

**ChibiYuffie1:** I've actually yet to figure that out myself. :D

**VampiricEternity:** Summer school is ALMOST OVER! I promise to give you more than these little 2000 word or so chapters after that. :D

**SS43v3r:** You're so sweet Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

**anjuliet:** Thanks!!!!!!!!!! :D

**Sakura123:** Will update ASAP!

----------

REVIEW!


	4. Good Morning

With Everything I Have, With Everything I Am

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4: Zao An (Good Morning)

"Sakura!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura laid in a dead faint on the floor. Syaoran, now out of his mesmerized state, finally realized what happened.

"Sakura!" He said as he kneeled beside her, checking her pulse and her breathing. A sigh of relief escaped him as he learned that she was just unconscious. It was no wonder she fainted. He had never changed out of his sleepwear, which consisted of just his PJ bottoms.

"We should bring her in..." Eriol muttered, slightly worried for the unconscious girl. Syaoran knew that his cousin was right and picked her up gently and walked into the house. She was so light, and to him, she was an angel. Her auburn hair was still a lovely and soft as ever and it felt nice against his bare chest.

He laid her on the plush couch and went to the kitchen to get a towel. Eriol followed suit and helped Syaoran get water to dampen the cloth. Syaoran returned to the living room area and placed the damp towel on her forehead, smiling at her angelic features. So sweet, so gentle, and ever so beautiful.

Eriol was watching his cousin admire the sleeping figure until he realized that something was missing. He smiled and looked towards the doorway, where Tomoyo stood trying to take a peek at her best friend and cousin. "Tomoyo, you can come in, you know." Eriol said with a gentle smile. She blushed a little and nodded. She was trembling and her violet eyes showed much worry.

Tomoyo removed her shoes and quietly shuffled over to wear Sakura laid, placing the flowers and cookies on the coffee table beside them. She stood beside a kneeling Syaoran and gazed at her cousin. "Sakura, wake up..." Tomoyo said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine." Syaoran said in a warm tone. He looked up at her and smirked a bit. She looked at him and returned the smirk with a small smile.

Eriol stood at the kitchen counter brewing some tea. When he finished with his task he pulled out a serving tray and put the teapot, a few cups, as well as a small jar of milk and sugar on the tray. He smiled at Tomoyo, who was now feeling more calm. Eriol approached the living room area and placed the tray upon the coffee table.

"Tea?" He offered to Tomoyo with a smile that could melt any heart, especially Tomoyo's.

She smiled and nodded. Eriol poured a cup of tea and handed it to her. She thanked him and poured a bit of milk into it.

"So, Eriol, when did you guys get here?" She asked, her worry slightly lifted from her.

"Just yesterday." He said sipping his tea, a smile never leaving his lips. "How about you? When did you two move into this area?" He inquired.

"We moved in earlier this summer so we could attend college in Tokyo. It's a beautiful area. Sakura and I just couldn't pass up the chance of living around here." She answered. "We don't live with each other, but our condominiums are right next to each other. It's got this incredible view!"

Eriol smiled at the beautiful girl before him and her excited nature. She had completely forgotten about her cousin's state of being.

"My condominium has one huge wall that is pure glass. It's just one huge window, but it has an amazing view! You really should drop by some time!" She exclaimed.

"Perhaps I will." Eriol simply replied with that smiled she loved. Eriol glanced over to Syaoran who was still kneeling beside Sakura. Syaoran was staring at Sakura, hoping she would open her eyes so he could see those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Syaoran, perhaps you should go and...umm...change into something a little more suitable." Eriol said as he pointed out that he was still in his pajamas. Syaoran looked down at what he was wearing. This was the second time in two days that Eriol had pointed out that what he wore was a bit unsuitable. He sighed and nodded.

"I think that's why she fainted in the first place, Syaoran." Tomoyo said giggling.

Syaoran blushed and stood up. He walked towards the staircase to go to his room, but taking one last glance at Sakura before doing so. While Syaoran was changing, Eriol and Tomoyo continued with their conversation.

"Eriol, what brings you down here? Back to Japan, I mean." Tomoyo asked.

"Well, we're here for school. We're going to attend college in Tokyo. It was absolutely coincidence that we ran into you. I mean, we just moved in yesterday!"

Then there was a soft groan, and footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Mmm...?" Came a quiet voice from the sleeping figure beside them. Syaoran, ever vigilant, rushed to her side, now properly dressed, of course. He knelt down beside her and Eriol and Tomoyo gathered around, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Then her eyes eyelids lifted, ever so slowly; her bright green eyes revealing themselves after such a sweet slumber. And after seven long years, emerald met amber again. (Clichéd, yes. But cute, yes.)

He stared into her eyes. He was losing himself again. He could feel it. Every time, even in the past, when he looked into her eyes, he would get lost in them. They held so much innocence, so much beauty, so much boundless energy. He was always mesmerized when he looked at her. There was no blunt way of putting it.

Sakura laid there on the soft couch, staring up into the eyes of her childhood friend and the boy that had loved her more than anything. He was kneeling beside her with a small smile on his face. "Sakura..." He said in a whisper. She was speechless. All she could do was gaze into his eyes. Eyes that held warmth and love for her.

They stood there, motionless, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

Eriol grinned. "If you two stare at each other anymore you'll burn holes through your faces."

Tomoyo giggled and our lovely pair of cardcaptors blushed madly, pulling away from each other. Sakura sat up and tried to straighten out her hair a bit as Syaoran stood and backed away from the couch a bit, straightening up and being stiff as a board.

"I didn't do anything!" Syaoran exclaimed; his face as red as a cherry.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head to the left a little; looking at him with curious eyes. "Syaoran...?" She blinked some more.

Then, those emerald eyes that held the world in them, lit up. Those bright eyes that showed everything, held tears in them as she jumped off of the couch and into Syaoran's arms.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she smiled, holding him ever so tightly. The world would end if she let go. At least that's what it seemed like.

Syaoran was unusually uncomfortable with the intimate moment, but softened as he realized what was happening. His Sakura was there with him, and that's all he needed. No one else in the world was there. It was just him and her. Sakura and Syaoran.

Of course, there were two other people in the room. But it was of no matter to them.

Syaoran pulled away a bit and cupped her face, gently. He tilted her head back so that he could see into her eyes. They were filled with tears of joy. But tears were tears...

"Please don't cry..." His eyes softened and pleaded with her.

"I can't help it...I just...I-I can't! It's been so long..." She said as the tears fell from her eyes. She threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him tighter, and he held her there, perfectly content. This was the way life was supposed to be.

Syaoran smiled as he nuzzled his head into her soft auburn hair. She was right, it had been too long.

The two other people watched with smiles on their faces. One smile which was hidden behind a video camera.

All was well. At least until a soft beeping noise was heard. All heads turned to the girl behind the camera.

"Damn. Out of batteries."

All eyes were on the camera until everything cleared up and the two cardcaptors realized the position they were in...and how close they were, physically.

"Hoeeeeeeeee..." Sakura squeaked out as she blushed, pulling herself from him slightly.

Syaoran, once again returning to his cherry colored state, did the same. Eriol and Tomoyo were having the times of their lives simply watching the Sakura and Syaoran show. Those two names, when placed together, did have a nice ring to them.

Sakura sat back down on the couch and smiled again. She began to inspect her old friend, admiring him even more with every feature she could find.

"_He's grown up so much...and so much more attractive._" She thought.

Tomoyo smiled and was absolutely joyful at the reunion, but she was also worried. While Tomoyo was available for the picking, Sakura was not. Eriol seemed to think the same thing, worried about Syaoran's future with Syaoran.

"_He doesn't know about Sakura's man-friend-thing. This isn't looking too promising..._" Eriol was deep in thought. What was Syaoran going to do when he found out? He then noticed Tomoyo looking around the room, searching for something. Being Eriol, he always noticed Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, are you looking for something?" He asked. Tomoyo stopped looking around and directed her attention to Eriol.

"Oh, I was looking for a clock. Sakura and I need to get to a couple of our activities at school." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Oh, it's..." He looked at his watch. "1:14."

"1:14?!" Both girls shrieked. Due to Sakura's little fainting episode, they had been there longer than expected.

"Sakura, you're already late for cheerleading and I'm going to be late for choir!!" Tomoyo panicked. "I'm so sorry, but we have to go!!!" She said as she began tugging at Sakura who was trying to gain her composure.

"Syaoran, weren't you supposed to go meet with the Soccer Captain?" Eriol inquired, remembering Syaoran's appointment with the Soccer captain.

Syaoran thought for a minute and looked at the time. "Crap."

With that he bolted from his spot and ran up the stairs. He ran through the doorway that led to his room and emptied out a duffle bag that was full of his clothes. "_I knew I forgot to do something._" He rummaged through his packed clothes, cursing himself for not unpacking. He grabbed whatever looked like sports material and through them into the bag. Syaoran ran into the bathroom and grabbed a comb and vainly made an attempt to tame his hair. After realizing that it was pointless, he ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He ran to the small yard and grabbed his sneakers, threw them in. After that he ran back upstairs to grab a pair of socks and returned downstairs and then ran to the car. He threw his bag in the backseat and reached for the key. It wasn't there. He then ran back upstairs and grabbed his keys and ran down again, and he noticed that all eyes were on him. He was out of breath.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Umm..." He looked at his watch again. "1:17."

"Alright!" Syaoran started heading to the car again when Eriol stopped him.

"Syaoran! Wait up." Eriol said. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Eriol.

"Why don't you bring Sakura and Tomoyo with you?" He asked Syaoran, then turned his attention to the two girls. "You do go to Tokyo University, right?"

Both girls nodded and looked at Syaoran. They were still a little dazed from watching Syaoran bolt around.

"Sure. Do you girls need to go get something first?" Syaoran asked.

They nodded again. "Okay, I'll take you guys back to your place first and you can grab your stuff." Syaoran said as he motioned for them to get into the car.

And then they were gone.

Eriol looked at his watch again. "1:18."

----------

Syaoran was parked outside Sakura and Tomoyo's condominium complex, waiting. It was beautiful on the outside. There were only four floors, and each floor was a condominium. Sakura lived on the fourth floor, and Tomoyo lived on the third floor. The wall that faced the street was flat and had a half glass wall, much like the ones at Syaoran and Eriol's home. The window covered the top half of each floor. The complex itself was a big half oval, and each condominium was also to that shape. The rounded part of the complex was sheer glass and faced the ocean.

The complex wasn't far from the boys' homes, it was just down the block. Since the area that the four of them lived in was rather remote and quiet, it was perfect and serene. Of course, quiet as it normally is, there are times it's noisy. Right now was one of them.

Sakura and Tomoyo came running out of the building and jumping into the car. "DRIVE!" They demanded.

----------

Syaoran was driving in silence. There was no talking and no music. It was awkward.

Sakura sat in the front seat, feeling bad for not speaking. Then she saw an orange sheet of paper sticking outside of a compartment.

"Syaoran...what's that?" She said pointing to it. Syaoran looked over to where she was pointing. He actually didn't know at all.

"I don't know." He reached over and grabbed it, brushing Sakura's knee in the process. Sakura blushed, as did Syaoran.

"S-s-sorry..." He muttered as he grabbed the box with the note on it. He stopped his car at the red light and quickly read the orange post-it note.

"_Qing ai de ke ai di di, _

_Ni hao ma? Zai li mian you qi li xiang, qi shi er bian, bu ke si, he hei se ling ding. Wo men ai ni! _

_-Ni de Jie Jie_"

"Eh?" Syaoran was wondering what they were talking about.

"What's it say, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked from the back.

"It's a note from my sisters. It says that inside the box is an orange jasmine, seventy two changes, unbelievable, and a black tangerine."

Then the girls looked at the box. "Open it." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded and pulled the top off the box. Inside were four CDs.

Syaoran looked in the box and smiled. "That's what they meant..." Those sisters were ever so thoughtful. But before Syaoran could pop one in and listen, they arrived at the campus and were rushing off to their activities.

----------

A/N: Sorry for the lack of post. I forgot to mention in chapter three, that I was leaving to Oregon on Thursday (8/5). Sorry about that. Right now I'm sitting on the plane with my laptop playing music as loud as I can to drown out the sounds. Ugh...My head hurts really bad right now...Let me tell you, my least favorite flight is a "United Shuttle." They flew me across the country in one of these damn things once, from LA all the way to Washington DC. I almost died, I was about to cry when they told me we were going to fly a United Shuttle for six hours. I called my uncle and told him and he pitied me....and couldn't believe they did that. Do you know how small and cramped these damn things are?! Well, I'm sitting in one, next to my little brother. I'll be arriving in Oregon in about half an hour. Spare me. I promise to update more after my trip. So, if this chapter is too short, sorry. I promise more later. Love yas!

I'm surprised no one's killed me on this yet. Syaoran is from Hong Kong but everything I type out is in Mandarin. Yes, I know it's wrong. But Cantonese Romanization is like...(insert something unfamiliar to me here) to me. So, sorry if anyone is irked by this. Forgive me? (Then again, there are lots of families in HK that speak Mandarin too...)

Update on the Oregon trip: It's EFFIN HOT HERE!! OMG!! It was 105 Degrees today and this house has no A/C! Someone reincarnate me into a glacier!

Honestly, I didn't think that many of you would've liked chapter three. When I re-read it, I thought it was strange. But I'm so glad you liked it!


End file.
